Asking for a Miracle
by Chicke
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Kagome was rewarded for her efforts with a position among the Kami's them-selves. Kagome works in the Miracle Department, granting wishes for those of both pure heart and soul.
1. Meetings

Asking for a miracle

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Kagome was rewarded for her efforts with a position among the Kami's them-selves. Kagome works in the Miracle Department, granting wishes for those of both pure heart and soul.

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. I do not make an monitory gain from this work of literature.

Chapter One  
Meetings

"I call to order the centennial discussion of department of Miracles and Mayhem." A man with a tall white hate and purple robes said as he took a seat at the large round table, he was known as Virtue/Pride. "Let's start with Lust/Love, what do you have report?"

A handsome man with red hair to the left of Virtue/Pride sat forward his hands clasp on the table. "We have been seeing a steady incline over the past century in both Lust and Love. I lack the workforce needed to keep up, I hereby request the use of further assistance."

Pride/Virtue nodded his head. "Done, I will start by assigning your department 50 more souls to assist per category. We will discuss further need when the next meeting takes place. Generosity/Greed what do you have to report?"

Another handsome man with black hair spoke next. "We have also seen an incline over the past century however sad to say it was in greed only, Generosity has been at a steady plateau."

Pride/Virtue nodded and turned to the next person. "And you Pure Heart and Soul?"

A woman with long raven hair leaned forward with a sad look. "I have not heard a single call in the past century."

Pride/Virtue nodded sadly. "Ok, than your assistance are now assigned for Love department."

Pure Heart and Soul nodded understanding what this meant. If by chance she was to receive a call she was to answer it personally. She had no problems with that as she was kind of bored with the way things are now. Though she has been known as the Kami of the Pure Heart and Soul she use to be known as Kagome Higurashi. Her life before she ascending was full of adventure both good and bad, she missed her human life.

Kagome spaced out the rest of the meeting as nothing that pertained to her would be discussed as she had already had her turn to report. When the meeting came to a close and they were excused Kagome gladly went to her realm, she hated those meetings because she felt useless. No one really realizes how hard it is to find someone with both a pure heart and soul that made a wish with pure intention.

Now that her assistances were gone she was alone in her realm and got bored rather quickly. Kagome sat on a platform to meditate in hopes of hearing someone. Her patience was rewarded when finally she heard a wish.

"I wish Sasuke never left, that this never happened."

For the first time since she ascended the red light blinked indicating an awaiting Miracle. Shocked it took Kagome a few minutes before she shot up and ran to the consul with the blinking light. She pressed the button and one of the infinite worlds she over looks zoomed in.

As Kagome surveyed the screen it was obvious that she was looking at a battle field. There was a village in ruin, houses burning, and bodies littered the ground, and a huge crater could be seen. Kagome moved a stick like control and zoomed on to the person who made the wish. I was a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked beat up pretty badly. Pressing a button to latch onto his life energy she projected her message directly into the boy's brain. "Open your mind and let me see, your wish fulfilled is what it will mean."

Images of the boy's life flashed across the screen as she watched him live his life. Locating the Sasuke from the wish Kagome zoomed into him. She latched on to his life energy and yanked on his memories. Kagome continued her investigation for the better part of 12 hours; time meant nothing to one such as her.


	2. The Plan

Chapter Two  
The Plan

The fulfillment of the wish will be complicated and the boy won't even remember making it, but it was possible. The issue steamed from Sasuke's brother Itachi killing his clan. After looking into Itachi's soul, the whole thing was a huge surprise. Itachi's soul was not tainted to the extent you would think it was. Itachi was pressured into killing his clan to protect his little brother, he had learned he had a fatal incurable disease and knew he would not be around to protect his brother forever.

"But, I have a plan." Kagome said to herself and she designed her new human skin. She wanted to make sure she was powerful enough to keep up with Itachi and other Ninja. Though she will be in human skin she will still have all her Kami powers.

Part One: Assimilate herself within the village. As this is a Ninja village and everyone knew everyone it was obvious that this would be a bit difficult. She would need to get the village leader on her side before she could move onto part two of her plan.

Part Two: Stop the Uchiha Massacre. She would need to find out where in the timeline she should appear to accomplish this task.

Part Three: while doing all that she also needed to ensure that Naruto remains pure of heart and soul. At the same time she needs to ensure that he becomes as strong as he needs to be to ensure his destiny is complete. It was clear to her that Naruto was someone that would be extremely important in that world.

In her new body Kagome snaps her fingers and begins Part One of her plan.

Kagome appears with a flash of light within a room housing an elderly man sitting behind a desk and two men wearing masks kneeling before the desk. They were all frozen in time, so no one saw her arrival. Kagome snapped her fingers again and the old man unfreezes. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, my name is Higurashi Kagome a Kami of the Miracles department and you sir are in the rare position of saving your villages future."

Sarutobi stood from his seat the moment he was unfrozen, though he did not know he was frozen. One moment he was giving his ANBU a mission and the next a young girl appeared before him and his ANBO unresponsive. Before he was able to demand answers she spoke and he was shocked. "It seems Kami-sama we have much to discuss." He added the highest honorific to show his respect of her station if she truly was a Kami. "May I inquire as to what you did to my ANBU?" he asked moving his eyes towards the still kneeling and unmoving Ninja in the room.

Kagome chuckled, "No need to worry, they are frozen in time. I wanted to have this conversation without the chance of being over heard. The best way to accomplish this is to stop time in your world briefly." She took a seat at one of the chairs in front of his desk and crossed her legs. "The things we need to speak about Sarutobi-san are of course extremely sensitive and must remain top secret. So much so, that no written dialog of this meeting can be made." Kagome paused for his approval, she would not continue unless she received it.

Sarutobi picked up his pipe and sat back in his chair, "I assume you will tell me why this is so?"

"Of course," Kagome responded

"Then know that his meeting never happened." He confirmed his agreement for silence.

"Good," Kagome smiled before she leaned forward and place a round metal disk on the desk in front of Sarutobi. "The best way for you to understand is for you to see what it is we will attempt to stop." Kagome said and pressed a blue button on the disk.

Sarutobi watched as a light flared to life on the disk and an image appeared above it. He watched what was being planned behind his back, by Danzo. He watched the massacre. He watched as team 7 was formed. He watched Sasuke defect. He watched all the battles and betrayals the village will endure. He watched his death. He watched the images enraptured until the end, when Naruto made the wish that brought Kagome to him. "That was," he was speechless.

"Yes, I know it is a lot to take in." Kagome said sympathetically.

"It is obvious that things need to change, that Danzo has plotted and planned in hopes of becoming Hokage. I am assuming that you being here must mean you have a plan?" he asks as he leaned back in his chair having leaned towards the images as he watched them.

"I do, there are something that I cannot stop, certain battles and such, but there are things that must change. As you can see the majority of this village downfall occurs because of the Uchiha Massacre, we must stop that. Due to the actual wish I must stop Sasuke from leaving the village, and to do this I must stop the Massacre from happening. As you seen the massacre was just a way for Danzo to get all those Sharingans for his jutsu. I am willing to bet he already has a couple of them imbedded in his body, maybe from Uchiha that died on a mission or went missing. He must be stopped, by any means necessary." Kagome paused for Sarutobi to understand and accept her meaning.

"That will be difficult, he is protected by Root Ninja trained by him personally." He acknowledged that he understood and added his input.

"Well than the first order of business is to disband Root, is it not?" Kagome returned raising a brow curiously.

"Hm," he made a sound of deliberation before continuing. "That may be a problem. We would need the council's agreement and I am afraid we will not get it. The Ninja of Root do the more immoral missions the ones that require no feeling to complete. The council will not agree to disband a sect that we need." It was all politics; he knew that the chance of that happening was slim.

Kagome nodded, "that does propose a problem. What do you suggest we do?" She asked wondering if he had any ideas.

"It will take some careful maneuvering, but I will handle Danzo. Now that I know what he will be up to I can keep an eye on him and his movements." Sarutobi stated in contemplation.

Kagome accepted his answer and was ready to move on. "I also need to somehow assimilate myself into the life of Itachi Uchiha. I will also need papers and whatever else to survive within the village."

Sarutobi nodded. "I will give you the papers needed to enter the village."

"Good, we should also discuss the Uchiha Massacre. Has Itachi come to you yet in regards to his concerns?" Kagome asks and she notices Sarutobi glance to the right of her towards one of the kneeling men wearing the porcelain masks. "Is this him than?" she continued as she walked around the frozen teen.

"It is, and no he has yet to broach the subject with me." Sarutobi stated watching her watch him.

"Hm, I wonder" Kagome mused out loud. She knew what had to be done, but she still had not been able to work out the finer details since it relays on someone else. She slid the mask from his face and looked into his unseeing onyx eyes.

"You've thought of something?" Sarutobi asked his voice intrigued.

"Disregarding the eyes for now, do you think I look like an Uchiha?" She asked turning to him with a stoic face mirroring the boy she was just looking at.

Sarutobi looked over her form and compared it in looks to other female Uchiha. "Disregarding the eyes, yes you do resemble them, why?" he asked curious as to where she was going with her question.

"I just thought of a perfect reason for my being here, and also placing me within the Uchiha district." She smiled before turning back to the boy.

He watched as she walked towards the frozen Itachi, "and that would be?" he wanted to hear her idea.

Placing her hand to the boy's temple she closes her eyes, "Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi, Daughter to an unknown ninja with a Kekkei Genkai that has never been seen." She completed opening her now Sharingan eyes.

"How? Never mind dumb question." He said wily with humor.

"I contacted you when I activated my strange eyes, requesting permission to come to your village in order to learn to control it. Of course I did not know my absent father was a possible ninja until my Kekkei Genkai showed itself. I wanted to come here to learn about what I was capable of. When I leave and they are unfrozen," Kagome motioned to the two frozen ninja. "You should request Itachi stays behind. When alone; tell him you received a letter from a female claiming to have an unknown ocular Kekkei Genkai. She requested entrance into the village and you agreed, however you want him present to confirm I am capable of copying as well as being his next long term mission."

He had to admit; this tale would get her exactly where she needed to be. "Once it was confirmed?" he asked wanting to know where she wanted to go from there.

"Then you tell him you have granted me temporary residence within the village, but you want a full report on me before you grant me permanent citizenship. It will give me the opportunity to keep an eye on him and his state of mind."

The Hokage agreed and quickly filled out the paperwork needed to grant me legal access to enter the village.

Accepting the papers Kagome bowed her thanks, "I will inform you of any changes or adjustments to the plan he had discussed. We still need to figure out what to do about Danzo." I left the sentence open knowing he would understand how important it was.

"See you soon Lady Kagome."


	3. Meeting Itachi

Chapter 3  
Meeting Itachi

The moment Kagome flashed to the street leading towards the gate Sarutobi knew because, in that same second his ANBU unfroze like they never even noticed the time difference. Actually now that he thought about it even the sun has not moved. He knew Lady Kagome and he were in a long discussion. "That will be all." He said and the two men rose in unison.

As the two ninja rose and walked towards the door in slow measured steps one of them was halted. "Weasel, stay." He ordered and the ANBU wearing the weasel mask froze, turned, and then kneeled before the Hokage.

Once they were alone the man in the weasel mask spoke. "Lord Hokage," he prompted awaiting his orders, or their concerns with a stoic face.

"I received a letter a yesterday from a girl named Kagome Higurashi, hailed from a non-ninja village. Kagome claims to have a Kekkei Genkai that has never been seen before." Itachi posture straightened even more and the Hokage knew he had his attention. "She claims to have activated this Kekkei Genkai, she also claims to not know her father as he was absent from her life, which was why she contacted me instead of her father's people. She stated that she wanted to come to Konoha and learn about this part of her life. She should be here soon as she is just arriving at the gate now. I wish you to remain here and observe. I want a full report about Kagome Higurashi and her actions while she is within the village. You are not to let her know you are watching her, though you do not need to be invisible to her. I want you to interact with her so you can judge her sincerity as well as personality; as I said a full report. You will try to convince her that she wants to be a ninja of Konoha." Sarutobi finished his eyes flashing towards Itachi once before returning to his paperwork. A Hokage's job is never done.

Itachi nods once and swiftly turns and moves to the back of the room, within the shadows and stood at attention; waiting for this person to enter.

Kagome flashed to the road; just beyond the view of the shinobi guarding the gate into the village. She began walking swift down the road, slow enough for her to be noticed, but still quickly. When she reached the gate she handed one the gentlemen her papers. The guard read over her papers and asked, "How long do you plan on visiting?" he asked the customary questions to all who enter Konoha with a temporary visa.

Kagome smiled, "I don't know, I'm actually here to see if Konoha would be a good fit for me." She brought the tone of happiness to her voice; to bring her point across.

The Ninja nodded with a smile, "well I hope you enjoy yourself then." He said while handing her back her ID papers.

"I do as well! Do you think you can point me in the direction of the Hokage's office, he is expecting me." Kagome asked the man who was speaking to her.

The ninja pointed to the center of the village at a large tower, "that is the Hokage's tower; you can request an audience there."

"Thank you!" she said happily before heading the direction of the tower. When Kagome made it to the tower she came upon a lady sitting at the only desk within the small open area; who then sent her up to the top floor; where she came upon another lady who sat at a desk within another small room.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked when Kagome came upon her silently.

"Yes, thank you. I am here to see The Hokage, he should be expecting me. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said with a friendly smile. God she almost forgot what it was like to interact with living people. It was strangely exciting.

"Ok," the woman said just as friendly before standing, "well Ms. Higurashi if you don't mind waiting I can see if the Lord Hokage was ready to see you." She walked to the Hokage's office and knock on the door. She waits a moment before receiving some kind of indication before opening the door.

Kagome could hear the lady speaking and heard the affirmative from her leader before returning to her. "The Hokage is ready to see you now." The lady said as she returned to Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she followed the woman in the office.

"Anything else, Lord Hokage?" the woman asked before leaving the room.

"No Saki that will be all." Sarutobi said dismissing the woman.

Though Kagome noticed Itachi immediately in the back she gave no indication. At least she thought she did, but her eyes did flicker and Itachi noticed. He was surprised because he was suppressing his Chakra and he was Silent. "Thank you for seeing me Lord Hokage."

"Come take a seat, Ms' Higurashi." Sarutobi motions to a chair by his desk.

Kagome takes the seat indicated, "thank you."

Sarutobi nods pleasantly. "Now about those claims you made," he lead her into the conversation.

Kagome straighten her back and adapts a serious look, "yes, as I told you in the letter; my mother was a single parent. My father took off before I was born. My mom passed recently, and she never spoke of my father; so I do not know his name. But, I wanted to see the place I should have grown up in, if my father wasn't a no-show." She was supposed to be a teenager so a little bit of bitterness is right at home in her tone.

The Hokage had to agree, she was quiet the actress. He kept silent allowing her to continue.

Itachi kept silent in the back of the room as he listens to her tale. The girl was petite with long black-blue hair and pale skin. She could pass an Uchiha from behind, though she was curvier then an Uchiha female at her current age.

When Kagome's story was finished Sarutobi motioned towards Itachi, "Kagome I would like you to meet one of my most trusted of shinobi within the village." Itachi steps forward silent. "Itachi Uchiha meet Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome turns towards Itachi smiling happily, excitedly; to finally be able to meet someone from her new found village. "Hello Itachi-san."

"Kagome-san" he returned his stoic mask still firmly in place thought inside he was not. She had eyes that shinned and were blue like a sapphire. They practically glowed with her innocence; like a moth to a flame Itachi was drawn.

Unable to help herself she stands and moves towards Itachi. He was cautious, but he wanted to see what she was going to do; when her arms wrapped around him in a hug. He froze in shock; he can't remember anyone ever hugging him except his little brother. Not knowing how to react he stood still arms by his side.

Kagome was well aware how her actions would be received by the Uchiha. She had plenty of experience with males who had never received much affection through life. He reacted the same way Inuyasha did when she first hugged him. It was best to get it out the way as quickly as possible. Kagome nodded internally, she liked to hug. She released him and stepped back with a blush, "Ah, sorry" she said bashfully.


	4. Clan Head

Chapter 4  
Clan Head

Once Kagome showed the Sharingan she copied to both the Hokage and Itachi the meeting was soon over. Itachi lead her out of the office and then the tower. "If you will follow me I'll bring you to the apartment the Hokage has assigned you to." He told her as they walked through the streets.

Kagome noticed the attention they were garnering quickly. It would seem that Itachi has never been seen within the village without either his brother or his mother. A strange girl walking beside him was causing quiet the stir. "So, how do you like being a Ninja? I haven't decided if I want to do that yet." Kagome asked in an effort to start a conversation with the boy.

Itachi looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes; debating if he wants to answer or ignore her. Deciding on the former he answers. "The ninja lifestyle is not for everyone, but the Uchiha pride themselves on being a powerful ninja clan." He said warning her in roundabout ways that if she wished for the Uchiha affiliation than she may as well concede to the idea of becoming a ninja now.

Kagome understood his undertone, but also knew no matter what she would end up on his squad. The Hokage would see to that.

"This is the Uchiha district." He stated as they came upon a gate with the Uchiwa fan in the center. Your apartment building is only 2 blocks this way." He pointed straight across the street as they walked past the gate.

Once he deposited Kagome home Itachi knew that he had to tell his parents of his new mission. As strange as it was for him an ANBU Captain to be assigned a babysitting job, he looked forward to the break; though he knew his father was not going to be happy.

"Big brother!" a small boy exclaimed as she latched on to Itachi's leg with a fierce hug.

With a small smile Itachi pats his brothers' head. "Hello Sasuke," he greeted his little brother, happy to see him.

"Welcome home Itachi," his mother said from the kitchen doorway a small smile on her face.

"Mother" he returns her greeting though not as warmly as he had to his brother.

"Dinner just finished, you and your brother need to go clean up while I get your father." Mikoto said as she turned down a corridor to get their father from his study.

"Yes mother" both Itachi and Sasuke answered as they turned to go to the bathroom and wash their hands and faces as she requested.

Once seated at the table the family began to eat in silence. Mikoto watched her youngest son twitch and knew he was dying for the chance to ask Itachi about his mission. Taking pity on her son she decided she would break the silence. "How was your mission Itachi?"

Looking up from his meal he answered stoically, "Successful with no injury."

Fugaku nodded, "Good, do you have another mission lined up?" he was proud of his son's success.

Itachi looked to his father quickly debating how to spin the mission he was given so his father would not cause an issue. "Yes, father. It is a solo mission here within the village." He paused for only a moment before continuing. "The Hokage has allowed temporary citizenship to a female with a very interesting and unknown dojutsu. He wants a full report on her; he also wants me to persuade her into joining the ranks as a ninja of Konoha."

Fugaku's eyes widened, "the Hokage put you, an ANBU captain on babysitting duty?" though his tone was stoic you could tell he was outraged. "And what is this dojutsu he is so interested in?"

"Kagome Higurashi, her dojutsu can copy any dojutsu she comes in contact with. The Hokage asked me to be present so he could confirm her allegations. I watched as she copied the Sharingan with just a touch to my temple." Itachi explained. He was interested in seeing if she could do everything he could with her copied eyes. "I am curious though if her dojutsu copies everything. It would be interesting to see if she was capable of the same feats Uchiha born eyes are."

"Hm" he agreed, seeing the potential in such an alliance. "She has no family within the village?" Fugaku asked as different plans began to form within his mind.

"No father, she has no one." Itachi answered knowing his father was nibbling on the bait he let out.

"Oh that poor girl!" Mikoto exclaimed with a hand to her heart. What a horrible thing, to find yourself alone.

"Perhaps we should extend a helping hand." Fugaku said thoughtfully. There is much potential in a dojutsu that can copy other dojutsu... What would the Sharingan be capable of if it could also copy dojutsu as well?

"The Hokage stated that she had come here in hopes of learning what she was capable of. Though, she herself is unsure if the life of a Ninja suits her." Itachi said taking a sip of his tea slowly while watching his father covertly. He had heard whispers of a rebellion during council meetings and he was hoping that adding a puzzle would be enough of a distraction to allow him to ponder ways to quell this growing issue.

"Well then, it is a good thing that the Hokage chose you to help her realize her potential. You can take her into the Uchiha training ground for these lessons." His father said and Itachi knew it was an order. He was to train her under the Uchiha's sharp eyes.

"Thank you father," Itachi said with a nod ready to close the conversation now that he had what he wanted.

"Great, you can invite the girl over for dinner!" Mikoto said with a smile.

"As you say Mother," Itachi replied and the family went back to eating dinner quietly.

Sasuke watched the conversation with wide curious eyes. He knew well enough not to interrupt a conversation with the tone his father was using so he listened quietly.


	5. Ramen Ichiraku

Chapter 5  
Ramen Ichiraku

When Itachi and Kagome parted ways and she continued on; Kagome knew what she was going to do now. She had a kitsune host's life to worm her way into. As she approached her new home Kagome saw Naruto also walking towards the apartment complex. "Hey," she called loudly. When the boy looked up at her he was both surprised and wary. Surprised because someone was talking to him, and wary because usually when someone talks to him it's to yell. "Do you think you can help me?" Kagome asks when they were both within feet of each other.

Naruto nods with a bright smile, it looks like he was not going to be yelled at. "Of course, dattebyo!"

Kagome smiles at the boy gently, "thank you." She said and the boy smiled more. "My name is Higurashi Kagome and I am new here in Konoha, just arrived today."

"Welcome Higurashi-san" he began but Kagome interrupted him.

"Kagome is fine," she interrupted with a smile.

He nods, "Kagome, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage dattebyo!"

His exuberance surprises a laugh out of Kagome, "Naruto, can you help me find my apartment? My apartment number is 315."

"OH! That is only 3 doors down from me. I'll show you!" He turns on his heels to walk up the stairs.

Kagome follows the boy noticing that he did not take her hand as another child might have gone. Kagome sighs sadly realizing that even at such a young age he was an outcast. People obviously did not touch him with affection. 'I'll change that' Kagome thought with determination. He was such a cute kid with his wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Your apartment is here." Naruto said as he came to a stop at her door.

Kagome smiled, "Would you mind giving me a minute to drop my things inside. I haven't eaten anything all day and I'm kind of hungry. If you wouldn't mind taking me somewhere go get food, my treat of course as a thank you." Kagome smiled when she saw him stiffen for a moment before he relaxes again with bright eyes and smiles.

"Of course Kagome-san I know just the place!" Naruto said, but before he could take off again Kagome grabbed his hand and he froze in shock.

"You are a quick one, if I don't hold on you'll lose me." She laughed hoping to ease him.

His fingers flexed around hers experimentally. He didn't know how many times he had seen Mothers and their children hold hands like this. It felt nice. "Of course I'm fast! I'm going to be Hokage one day! I have to be strong!" he boasted feeling truly happy for the first time in his young life.

"I can tell," Kagome compliments "you have an enormous amount of chakra."

"Say, I thought you were a civilian?" he asked after looking at her cloths. "How do you know about Chakra?" he asked curiousness in his tone.

Kagome laughs, "I am, but not for much longer. Your Hokage wants me to become a Ninja. "She said as she locked the door to her apartment and they walked towards the Ramen stand at a reasonable pace.

As Kagome and Naruto walk down the streets of Konoha Naruto points out places and things of interest to his young mind. "Do you see that mountain there?" Naruto pointed towards the large mountain with heads carved on its surface. "My face is going to be up there some day dattebyo!"

Kagome smiled at him eyes shining. He kind of reminded her of Shippo when he was a child. Shippo had grown up over the years. He became quite the powerful red fox demon gaining all nine of his tails within 100 years. Our lifestyle, as it was, had us fighting demons and protecting humans quite a bit. They were together to her very end. She wished she knew what had become of him. Being who she was Kagome was not allowed to look into any of her friends' lives or futures.

Kagome stopped walking and turned towards Naruto, hands on his shoulders she knelt down to reach his level. "I want to tell you something my mom told me; when I was just a few years older than you." Kagome made sure to have eye contact in order to express her seriousness.

Naruto looked up at Kagome, warmth filling him oddly. "Ok Kagome-san"

"You can do anything you put your mind to, as long as you never give up and stay true to your heart." Kagome said still keeping eye contact. She watched as tears filled the corner of his eyes and she stood to save him the embarrassment of crying. No a matter what Naruto is a boy after all.

"Thank you Kagome-san," Naruto said softly that odd feeling warmth multiplied.

Kagome smiled down at him "I think its ok to call me Kagome, just Kagome." She said before turning her attention back to the road.

For the first time Naruto felt the beginnings of love form as that odd warm feeling centered on his heart. "Ok Kagome, were almost there!" he said happily pointing towards the Ramen stand.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, "I have not had ramen in forever!" she claps her hands as they pick up pace.

"Welcome to Ramen Ichiraku! What can I get you today?" a middle age woman asks as they sat down as a table.

Kagome turned towards Naruto, "what do you recommend?"

"You should try the miso ramen it's my favorite!" Naruto said with a smile as he turns his attention towards the waitress.

"2 large orders of miso ramen please, what tea do you serve here?" Kagome asked the waitress with a friendly smile.

"We have green tea, chamomile tea, jasmine tea, we also sell orange, apple, and a fruit juice." The waitress read off of memory.

I'll have the Jasmine tea, what about you Naruto?" Kagome asks turning her attention to the boy.

"Oh, um, can I have the fruit juice?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," Kagome smiled before turning back towards the waitress. "Ok so we will have 2 large miso ramen, with a cup of jasmine tea and a fruit punch."

"Coming right up!" the woman said kindly before she gave a glance towards Naruto and walked away with their order.

Kagome and Naruto spend their first dinner together talking, getting to know one another, and generally having a good time. During their dinner Naruto realized that he may have just met his first precious people. With this realization, Naruto knew that if he wanted to protect his precious people then he needed to be strong, he needed to train.


	6. To train or not to train

Chapter 6  
To train or not to train

Kagome rose with the sun ready to start a new day. 'Hunger,' Kagome thought amazed. It had been centuries since she had felt hunger. Knowing that she has nothing in the fridge she grabs her keys and heads out hoping to find some breakfast, and maybe go for a run.

As she was walking down the street towards the Uchiha district Kagome saw Itachi leaving his clan grounds. "Hey Itachi!" Kagome called out loudly and the boy stopped turning to her. When she saw his face Kagome groaned internally. 'Great he's one of those boys. Hello Sesshomaru 2.0.'

"Kagome" Itachi greeted in replied his tone bored and his look stoic. Knowing that he needed to make an effort to stay in her company for his mission he continued. "Where are you headed so early in the morning." He tried to make his voice sound pleasant. The same tone he uses with his brother.

Kagome smiled, "I'm an early riser, I was going to try and find somewhere to get breakfast. Do you have any suggestions?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded, "Come, I'm going that way myself." He turned and began walking.

Kagome follows beside him easily, trying to think of something to say. "So, what do you do around here for fun?"

Itachi glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before responding. "Train," he said in an even tone as if the answer should be obvious.

Kagome stifles a groan, "you don't do anything else? Hangout with friends, go to the movies, anything?" she asked sceptic as they walked into what looked like a small tea house. She followed him to a booth and sat opposite of him.

Itachi raised a brow and Kagome groaned aloud this time. "Ok, so all you do is train all day long? So boring."

Itachi was at a loss, he had no idea how to talk with someone like her. He had never really had a conversation with a female about mundane things. Girls when brave enough will either giggle insistently or talk about Ninja stuff. "I'm a Ninja, it is important to train in order to remain strong." He had never really felt like he had to explain himself in any way to anyone but the Hokage and his parents. There was something about this girl that made him defensive. The conversation halted with the waitress's arrival at their table.

The waitress wore a simple black smock while holding a note pad to take orders, "what can I get you guys tonight." The waitress asked smiling at Itachi while otherwise ignoring Kagome.

Kagome raised a brow at the rude behavior, but let it slide. She realized quickly from all the admiring looks he received while walking down the street that Itachi was considered quite a catch. "I'll have the omelet and some orange juice if you have any." Kagome said after Itachi nodded for her to order first. 'Hm,' Kagome thought 'letting the lady order first must have been a trait taught to him by his mother.' She appreciated the gentlemanly act; he was obviously taught educate.

"2 Egg rolls and green tea no sugar." His order was straight and to the point. When talking to others Itachi had the habit of using the least amount of words possible without sounding to rude. The waitress took down the order and left without further word.

"Well of course training is important, but taking an hour out of your day to do something else. I mean how else, would you unwind. To lease the tension that being a Ninja no doubt causes. I mean do you like to read or maybe listen to music during your down time?" Kagome asked after the waitress left their table with their order.

"Hn, I read" Itachi said sitting back against the booth hands down by his thighs.

"Oh, well… That's nice." Kagome was beginning to feel a bit awkward sitting here with him. He was so uptight. "So, what do you plan on doing after this?" she tried to continue conversation, she couldn't imagine conversation being harder than with Sesshomaru, but he was either equal to or almost there.

"Training," his tone was just as bored as it always was. Kagome felt like she wanted to pull her hair out… or his. "Do you want to come?" he asked with a bow raised as if daring her to say yes.

"Oh! I don't think," Kagome began, but was interrupted by Itachi.

"You wanted to learn more about your dojutsu, did you not?" he said this time showing he was engaged in the conversation by leaning forward.

"I do," Kagome agreed watching as he places his elbows on the table while he leaned his head on his closed palms. She was kind of surprised that he was able to show any interest in anything at all.

His lips twitched, "good. It is the perfect chance to test your Sharingan copy abilities." He said his tone this time satisfied. Itachi enjoys getting his way, now was no different. The food came soon after Kagome agreed to train and they ate in silence. Itachi surprisingly was the one to break the silence first. "What do you call your dojutsu?"

Surprised Kagome floundered, "Oh um," she paused for a moment to finish chewing and rose a finger to signal 'wait a minute.' "It's called nannarigan, it means anyeye." She said after she finished chewing not commenting on the first part of his statement.

For the rest of the meal he said nothing else, it seems that he had reached his quota for words today. When the waitress came back she passed them the bill. Kagome reached out to take it, but Itachi reached them first, "Hey I can pay of me." Kagome said in complaint.

Itachi's looked up from the receipt with a brow already arched, pulled some money from his pocket and placed it on the table. It was enough to cover both meals and drink. Kagome sulked, "Fine, next time is on me then." She crossed her arms and gave him a look that screamed she was paying next time whether he liked it or not.

Itachi's lips twitched again with yet another victory as he stood up and waited for Kagome to join him. Once she stood he turned to lead her towards the Uchiha training grounds. He was after all ordered by his father to get her there.


	7. Interrogation in the form of training

Chapter 7  
Interrogation in the form of training

Kagome noticed one thing right away. All Uchiha resemble each other. Dark brown to black hair, onyx eyes when dojutsu off. The females are almost shapeless, even with such tight fitting cloths. The males were all lean and slim. The only exception was the elderly, 'inbreeding at its best.' Kagome thought with slight distaste, though it did not show on her face. Kagome knew about this portion of Ninja life, it is not just like that with the Uchiha. All Ninja clans with a Kekkei Genkai are like this. "So, where exactly are you taking me?" Kagome asked as they walked deeper into the Uchiha district.

Itachi looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes, "To the training grounds I use to train."

Kagome sighed inwardly, she knew she should get use to this because she would be here a while. She only hoped it was private because every – single - Uchiha they passed had stopped to stare as they walked by. "Why is everyone staring at us?" she whispered to Itachi; it was all starting to creep her out.

"You are not Uchiha." He stated his tone even, like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world to her. Itachi knew they were watching because she was walking down the street with him, or she looked Uchiha but wasn't. They were being nosey.

Kagome followed Itachi into an area that was roped off and had a sign near the opening that read 'training grounds'. They walked for another 10-15 minutes through the trees and small clearings until they reached a place in the far back corner of the grounds. Kagome came to a stop in the center of the small clearing and slowly turned in a circle. "Nice, so what do you want to do first?" Kagome asked as she turned to the boy.

Itachi folded his arms over his chest as he regarded her silently, "You told the Hokage that you wanted to learn about your dojutsu?"

Kagome nodded, "that is why I came to this village." She answered calmly. It was an answer she rehearsed to get right. Ninja were trained to detect when they were being lied to, so body language was important as well as tone inflection.

He brought his hands to his side slowly, considering, 'Hm' he thought. "The Hokage requested that I helped you. The best way to do that is through learning by testing. We will practice; learn if your dojutsu can copy mine exactly. Test to see if you can do with yours what I can do with mine. Can your dojutsu do anything else you might not know about? In time, you will know the answer to all those questions."

Kagome began to feel a little bit chagrinned, she never really thought about how to explain herself. 'Uh oh, ok, the best thing to do here is keep her story as close to her true story as possible.' She thought nervous. She knew she needed to tread lightly because she knew of all people Itachi was almost frighteningly smart. She kept silent and her expression rapt while Itachi continued.

"First we should discuss what you do know about your dojutsu, its history, its abilities, its weaknesses." Itachi sat down motioning with his hand for her to take a seat opposite him on the ground. This could take a while since he knew absolutely nothing about her dojutsu, other than it can copy other dojutsu. "Start with history. What do you know about the origins of your dojutsu?" Itachi asked.

Kagome sat down where he indicated and regarded him silently for a moment, "My whole name is Kagome Higurashi. I come from a long line of priest and priestess, every so often one of my clan is born with something extra, other than Chakra. We call it Reikai, Holy Ki, and it is capable of purifying anything tainted. If you are poisoned, my powers can cleanse you. If you were cursed, my powers could erase it. If you had darkness in your soul, my presence would soothe it. You have a wound, my powers can heal it. You have a problem with a youkai? My powers can purify or tame it. Those in my clan without this Ki will not inherit the Nannarigan. The Nannarigan is only gained when a Higurashi with Holy Ki is faced with a situation that could sway their hearts to darkness. The Nannarigan is the consequences of looking into the darkness and turning away. It's really just a metaphor for when you feel hatred, but don't let it consume you."

"How did you know what your dojutsu was capable of if the ability was rare?" Itachi asked curiously. He understood what her story meant, but not how they knew what their Nannarigan was capable of.

"My family has journals from all other Higurashi that had gained the Nannarigan. I knew from their accounts, and instructions. I had never actually copied a dojutsu before yours. I only knew I could do it and how. Unfortunately with the fire everything was lost, that's why I had to come here. All the journals, all the lessons, were gone. It is my responsibility to relearn all my family secrets and document them for the next generation, so nothing is lost," Kagome said the lie coming easily to her. She was right as long as she keeps the story as true as possible then she won't get tripped up.

"Let's see if you can copy more than just the Sharingan look." Itachi said as he stood. Itachi activated his dojutsu and looked into her eyes; he waited to see her eyes reflect his.

Kagome stood nodding, "OK". Being the only dojutsu she had ever actually copied, her eyes changed easily.


	8. Didn't think that far ahead

Chapter 8  
didn't think that far ahead

Itachi reached into his Kunai pouch and withdrew 6 of the little knives, 3 in each hand. He motioned for Kagome to move to the side, "The Sharingan can copy more than just ninjutsu, see if you can copy this." Itachi than ran up the tree and propelled him-self away, while flipping he released his kunai in rapid succession; before again landing on his feet.

Kagome watched as every kunai hit its target and all of them in the very center. 'Ok,' Kagome thought dread clear in her thoughts. Quickly she froze time, waved her hand before her and watched a projection of his actions again, but this time in slow motion. "OK, I can so do this! I am a Kami after all, but I've never been really physical." Kagome said with dismay. 'What good are advantages, if you don't use them?' She thought as she flashed to her realm and ran towards her office.

Kagome sat behind a western earth style desk with a large comfy leather chair. "Keiri, power on" Kagome said once she was comfortable. A series of holographic screens appeared over her desk, "Load the Uchiha dojutsu files and abilities."

"Completed," a female voice echoed through the speakers.

"Good, now upload to cerebrum." Kagome stated after she place two thin wires connected to circular stickers to her temple.

"Transfer completed," the female computer voice said after a few moments of buzzing. Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the computer continued.

"That will be all Keiri, power down." Kagome said as she pulled the stickers from her head and stood. She had to get back to Itachi, only now she was prepared. 'What I would have done to have access to something like this when I was alive the first time.' Kagome thought wistfully as she remembered her teenage years all those eons ago. Kagome flashes back to her place, watches Itachi one more time - to copy the routine – on the hologram, then she unfroze time.

Once his routine was finished and all kunai successfully thrown he gathered them again. Kagome watched as he approached her with the kunai in hand. "Use these," he said obviously noting that she did not have a kunai pouch.

"Thank you," Kagome said excepting the kunai with a smile. She was prepared this time and easily executed kunai routine with ease. Kagome looked at the targets and seen they all hit, but not as centered as his was.

"This is something to keep in mind." Itachi said motioning towards the targets. "You are shorter than I, and cannot jump nearly as high."

Kagome nodded and moved to collect the kunai from the targets. Itachi waited until Kagome returned to his side before continuing, "Copying ninjutsu is what the Sharingan is most famous for." Itachi said as he moved into one the most basic ninjutsu of the village. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," he said after making the correct hand signs and 2 clones popped into existence.

Kagome followed his motions perfectly as he completed them and only a moment after his clones came, hers arrived. "How, cool" Kagome said happily. This definitely would have been helpful back then!

"So, your dojutsu is more than just for looks." Itachi stated as his exercise came to an end. He had the answer to his question. Her Nannarigan is definitely something others will be interested in. 'I am curious to what else she can do.' Itachi thought as Kagome smiled and rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed. "Have you given any thought to being ninja?" he asked his voice as monotone as ever.

"Some, yes. I am unsure however if I should. I know that ninja are trained from children here; I think I may be a bit too old now to just start learning." Kagome said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It is a waste if you do not." Itachi said as he placed his kunai back within his pouch once Kagome gave them back to him. "We can train together if you like." He added after a moment of surveying her form.

"Yes, I would like that. I should become more familiar with the lifestyle before I decide on such a change." Kagome replied brightly, happy that her plan of becoming friends with the solemn boy was working so quickly.

"Good," Itachi nodded at her assent "you should observe my training for the rest of the day." Itachi said before continuing his training routine.

Kagome watched Itachi in amazement. All his routines were done without the eyes and perfectly executed. 'He is really good.' Kagome thought after a few hours of watching his taijutsu alone.

Itachi came to a stop, only slightly winded. "My mother probably has lunch prepared, are you hungry?" he offered figuring it was about that time.

"I don't want to impose," Kagome began her tone uncertain.

"If we are to spend time training, my family will want to meet you. Lunch will get it out of the way." He answers pragmatically.

"If you're sure," Kagome said in question.

"I am," his reply was simple.

Lunch was a simple affair, his mother and brother the only ones present. Kagome could not help but find little Sasuke adorable. His mother was nice as well, but Itachi seemed strange withdrawn from them. Though you could tell he put forth more of an effort for his brother.

"So, Kagome can I expect you for dinner?" Mikoto Uchiha asked with a smile one dinner was done and Itachi was taking her back outside.

"Thank you Uchiha- san, if it is no trouble, I would love to." Kagome said with a kind smile towards the lady.

"It's no trouble at all Kagome-san, and please call me Mikoto." She said while collecting dishes from lunch to wash.

Kagome's manners nudged her as she watched, "are you sure you don't want any help Mikoto-san?"

"No dear, you go train with Itachi." She said absentmindedly as she continued her chores.

"Big brother," Sasuke said trying to get this brothers attention.

"Sasuke," Itachi answered in reply.

"Can I train with you?" Sasuke asked with his heart in his voice.

Itachi pokes his brother's forehead, "Maybe later Sasuke."

Sasuke pouts, "you always say that!" his tone was disgruntled and disappointed. Sasuke didn't understand why his brother would never want to train with him. How was he supposed to get strong if his brother – the most powerful ninja in Konoha – would not train him?

Kagome watched the scene between brothers, her heart clenching, but she did not offer the olive branch she would have during her human years. She understood why Itachi did not want to train his brother, if Itachi had it his way Sasuke would not be forced into being a ninja. Kagome sighed, 'It's just sad that he does not see the offense his is offering his brother with his refusal.' Kagome thought as she turned to follow Itachi back towards the training grounds; thoughts of her own brother circling her mind.


	9. Meet the parents

Chapter 9  
Meet the parents

"Thank you for meeting me." Kagome said to Itachi as she approached him at the gates of his clan's grounds.

"Hn," Itachi nodded and turned to lead Kagome towards his home.

Kagome steps up beside him, "So, and advice?" she asked nervously. She had never really done the whole meet the parent's thing before; especially not with a friend who is also a boy.

Itachi internally deliberates what he should say to ease her. "My father is not only the head of the Uchiha clan; he also runs the Konoha Police Force. Expect him to analyze everything you say, or not say. It's best to get dinner over with quickly." He said correctly assuming it was meeting his father that made her so nervous. She had after all, already met his mother and brother.

Kagome gulped nervously; even though she already knew all that. 'I have never had to meet the parents of a boy, like this before.'

Before Kagome had the chance to psych herself out, they arrived at their destination. "Mother, Kagome-san is here." Itachi called as he entered his home. He removed his sandals and placed them by the door; before waiting for Kagome to do the same.

Kagome followed Itachi into the dining room greeting his mother as she entered behind him. "Thank you for having me Mikoto-san." She bowed politely her hands clasped in front of her.

Smiling Mikoto motioned, "Ah, Kagome-san, come in, have a seat." She said still smiling while motioning towards the seat she sat at earlier. The seat that was right beside her eldest son. Her son was 13, ANBU captain, and Uchiha heir; but he had never once showed any interest in the female race. She hoped…

Kagome sat down with a pleasant smile; ready to continue polite conversation with Mrs. Uchiha. "Thank you."

"Your welcome dear; would you like some tea?" Mikoto asked as she watched her son site beside the girl.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Kagome accepts returning the woman's smile.

"And you Itachi?" Mikoto asked after Kagome accepted her offer.

"Yes, thank you mother." Itachi said monotonously as he sat ridge in his chair. He could feel his father in the house. He was in his office still and will no doubt be here as soon as mother announces dinner.

Mikoto announced dinner only 10 minutes after she served Kagome and Itachi their tea.

Fugaku Uchiha was a severe type of man, and had a very serious distinctiveness. He was all about clan pride and power. You have to both be the best and have the best to deserve the name Uchiha. He expected nothing but perfection from is clan, and even more so; from his family. Fugaku took his seat at the head of the table before he turned his attention towards Kagome.

Seeing his father was ready, "Father, this is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome-san, meet my father Fugaku Uchiha; our clan head." He introduces them formally. His father always expects pomp and ceremony in situations like this one. Itachi knew that his father's goal was to see if the clan would benefit from an alliance.

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-san" Kagome nods respectfully and Fugaku nods back silently.

Mikoto placed dinner on the table than began to dish it out, first to her husband. Kagome was slightly surprised that the formality of her culture was so universal. Kagome smiled when Mikoto served her and watched, feeling a bit nostalgic; her mother served dinner the exact same way, when we entertained guests at the shrine. What Kagome did not know, was that dinner was served this stiffly every night.

After a brief blessing over the food the dinner commenced silently. Kagome could not help but wonder where the youngest was, but said nothing.

As dinner winded down Itachi asked, "Where is Sasuke?" he looked curiously towards his mother knowing that if he was going to get an answer it would be from her.

"He is training." Fugaku said his face blank and tone even. He decided that it was time for Sasuke to learn the clan's jutsu. Unfortunately, he did not learn it as easily as his brother.

Itachi nodded, knowing that when his father looked and sounded as he did; there would be no more answers.

"You are new to Konoha Higurashi-san?" Fugaku asked evenly while looking at the girl.

"Yes sir, I arrived yesterday evening." Kagome replied pleasantly with a smile all the while wondering what he was going to ask her next.

"Are you a ninja? What village have you come from?" Fugaku asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Kagome handed her plate to Mikoto as she collected the dishes once dinner was over. "Thank you," she said with a smile that Mikoto returned. "I am not a ninja, I have not been trained. Which is ultimately why Itachi was assigned to me; the Hokage has high estimations of his skill. The Hokage wishes me to enroll, but I am still debating if the ninja way is mine."

Fugaku nodded, he had already known this of course. "Itachi is a prodigy and if the Hokage wanted you trained by the best, he chose it." Pride shone clear in his tone as he glanced at his son before returning his gaze back to Kagome. "Itachi mentioned a dojutsu," he led the conversation towards the information he was truly interested in.

"My dojutsu the Nannarigan has the capabilities of copying other dojutsu. The Hokage believed Itachi would be able to help me discover the extent of my dojutsu." Kagome explained.

"Well, Ms. Higurashi, we look forward to seeing what you are capable of." Fugaku said while standing from his chair, dinner was obviously over.

Once Fugaku was out of hearing range Kagome turned to Itachi; "well your father is a bit intense, but he doesn't seem too bad." Kagome said with a tight smile.

Itachi just raised a brow in response.


End file.
